


A Quiet Afternoon (with Kageyama)

by poofellie



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Established Relationship, Hinata likes it, M/M, Minor Tsukishima Kei/Yamaguchi Tadashi, Mostly Kagehina, Music, Tags Are Hard, Third Year Hinata Shouyou and Kageyama Tobio, fluff?, kageyama is a tiny bit insecure of his music taste, stingyshima
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-17
Updated: 2020-09-17
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:55:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26513281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/poofellie/pseuds/poofellie
Summary: Kageyama is many things—a volleyball dork, an amazing setter, the only person who can keep up with Hinata. He’s a dumb boyfriend. An idiot with a handsome face, really. He’s a simple person who likes milk, wears cheesy setter-soul t-shirts and loves to compete with Hinata. Kissing his boyfriend is probably the highlight of the things HinataknowsKageyama truly loves.Hinata certainly didn’t believe listening tomusicwould be something Kageyama was capable of.Or,Hinata listens to Kageyama's playlist.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio
Comments: 20
Kudos: 146





	A Quiet Afternoon (with Kageyama)

“You cheated!” Hinata shrills. “I _obviously_ came first!”

“I didn’t.” Kageyama replies. “And I won, so shut up.”

Kageyama unlocks and swings open the door to the changing rooms hours before practice, loitering in lazily with Hinata pressed flush to his side. (Kageyama never complained about the skinship, so Hinata can safely assume the setter doesn’t mind.)

It’s a saturday morning, two weeks before exams. Hinata drops his bag on the ground as they bicker back and forth, both of them picking up foldable chairs and opening their textbooks.

Yamaguchi is too habituated to their room access demands to suggest or much less argue otherwise, and Tsukishima couldn’t give two shits about who has possession of the keys. Yachi supports them; she worries a lot but always assists them, and they couldn’t ask for more.

Honestly, Hinata’s having a tough time believing the fact that Kageyama and he actually made it to their third year, considering their marks are just above failing. Neither of them care either way, but apparently their teammates do. And since they want to continue playing volleyball, they have to study, as shitty it is.

That’s why they’re both sitting here, hours before practice, waiting patiently for Tsukishima or Yamaguchi to come join them and start their study session. Chances of Yamaguchi tutoring them are slim though—because the Captain is always busy—which means they mostly depend on Tsukishima.

Which _also_ means that the bastard would do absolutely anything in his power to come late—or, an educated guess, not come at all. (Because it’s Tsukishima.)

If it weren’t for a rapidly approaching deadline, it would have been a blessing to not have to see Tsukishima’s face. Even after the past three years their relationship with Tsukishima is in the grey zone. They’d certainly help the sarcastic asshole if he was in trouble, but also eagerly avoid talking to him if they can help it.

And that’s completely _alright_ , because the feeling was mutual.

“He’s probably not gonna come.” Kageyama says, staring at the awful kanji in his chemistry notebook, on the verge of losing his mind based on the way his brows are creased and how his eyes are glaring at the pages. 

“He will.” Hinata says, the better and more practical of the two, who gave up at uselessly looking at his book about a half an hour ago.

(It’s been forty minutes since they entered.)

Hinata groans, dropping his head to Kageyama’s shoulder. He can’t help it. Either they start practicing or he’ll gladly continue to stay annoyingly clingy to release his bottled up energy. 

“Yamayamaa.” Hinata whines. “Why is studying important? We have volleyball.”

“It’s basic education, dumbass.”

Hinata grins. “You say that as if you’re smart.”

Kageyama slams the book shut. “Fuck it.”

Hinata's smile widens. He lifts Kageyama’s arm up and loops it around his shoulder, burying himself in Tobio’s chest.

Kageyama grunts, bringing his boyfriend closer. 

“Can’t we practice?” Hinata peers up. “Stingy-shima will probably come late. Toss to me!”

“He probably won’t come at all,” Tobio scoffs. “Let’s go then, we have the keys.”

Despite the fact that it was _his_ request, Hinata pouts. Yamaguchi threatened to bench them in the next official match if they practiced instead of studying. Coach also agreed.

Kageyama fetches out his phone, unwinding the wire of his earphones from around the device. If they can’t play volleyball, the least they can do is entertain themselves. The setter swipes the screen, and it opens to a tab about volleyball-related news. Hinata has already read it.

The middle blocker blinks, finding the music icon in the notification bar far more interesting. “You listen to music?”

“While jogging.”

Hinata tears away, smacking Kageyama’s shoulder. “You jogged today?”

Kageyama doesn’t reply, blocking his ears from Hinata’s whining with his earphones.

“Why didn’t you tell me?!” Hinata cries. “False start, Tobio!”

Kageyama jerks, snapping his head to tower Hinata.

“What?” 

Kageyama shakes his head. If Hinata didn’t know better, he’d mistake Kageyama for being weird. But it’s because they're dating, Hinata knows that Kageyama, despite their closeness, isn’t used to being called by anything other than his first name. It always catches the boy off guard, and that’s exactly why Hinata uses it to his advantage. 

“You cycle for an hour everyday, shrimp,” Kageyama mumbles. “It’s only fair.”

“Shrimp?” Hinata gasps dramatically. “Is that how you treat-”

Kageyama kisses Hinata, short and sweet, but lingering just long enough to shut Hinata up. They both know where this drama goes, and Hinata’s aware that Kageyama would rather not have it before practice.

(Sweet adorable _Shouyou Dramas_ always end in kissing, and it’s painfully obvious to Hinata that Kageyama would like to avoid a fucking boner or bruises or bite marks on his neck that his teammates can see. They also risk getting caught, which is the worst that’s happened yet. Hinata’s also too aware of how _that_ dawned on Kageyama, but if they’re careful enough, it’s worth a shot anyways.)

Hinata blushes pink, two years into dating and still admittedly not used to the kissing. He pulls away and shakes his head, heart flipping in his chest. “What are you listening to, Yamayama?”

Kageyama wordlessly offers him an earphone. Hinata plugs it in his ear, leaning into his boyfriend again. Kageyama tucks his head above Hinata’s, cheek pressed to his orange hair as he scrolls down his playlist.

Hinata never imagined—much less _believed—_ he’d be having this conversation with his boyfriend.

Kageyama is many things—a volleyball dork, an amazing setter, the only person who can keep up with Hinata. He’s a dumb boyfriend. An idiot with a handsome face, really. He’s a simple person who likes milk, wears cheesy setter-soul t-shirts and loves to compete with Hinata. Kissing his boyfriend is probably the highlight of the things Hinata _knows_ Kageyama truly loves.

Hinata certainly didn’t believe listening to _music_ would be something Kageyama was capable of. 

He always saw his boyfriend as the quiet, stoic, and competitive type—a guy who would scribble in his Volleyball journals after matches and call it ‘relaxing’.

But then again, when has Kageyama not surprised Hinata?

Hinata stays still, eyes closed, until he snaps, “Stop changing it every two seconds!”

Kageyama grumbles under his breath, something about not finding the right song and Hinata sighs, “Just play something, and _don’t_ change it. Please.”

The setter pauses, finger hovering over his screen for a bit too long. He finally presses a title, the music shifting.

The tempo starts off slow, then builds momentum as the guitar balances and the bass buzzes. A few seconds into the song, Hinata hums, settling closer to Kageyama with his eyes closed. He bops his head along with the rhythm.

Kageyama pulls him closer, sighing softly.

It’s mostly instrumental, something Hinata doesn’t listen to much. There are words every now and then, but the guitar dominates most of the song, its notes pleasant to Hinata’s ears.

Hinata realises that _Kageyama Tobio_ might not be as detached to the world as he thought he was. Frankly, he’s shocked.

Hinata’s playlist is all over the place—ranging from pop to rock to electronic—it’s all high energy. 

This music is nothing like what Hinata knows of—what Kageyama has reminds him of the sun and skies and long road tips in a car. Something close to riding into the sunset and exceeding the speed limits—the thrill of driving and feeling free. It’s somehow relaxing and exciting at the same time. 

Hinata grins, snuggling closer to Kageyama. The music stirs him just the right way, makes him smile. He can feel the music energizing him in a different sort of way.

The next song rolls in, and it’s the same sort. Then the next, and next. Hinata’s finally used to the heavy instrumental, when a song with lyrics comes on.

The chorus plays for the second time and Hinata has caught on to its words, so he sings along. When the next verse begins to play, he turns to Kageyama and says, “This one’s good.”

“Reminds me of you,” Kageyama mumbles. “A little bit.”

“Aw!” Hinata grins. “Bakayama can be romantic!”

“Shut it, dumbass.”

Hinata presses a peck to his cheek.

After a while, the song pauses mid chorus and Hinata frowns. He waits for something to ring his ear—a new song, instrumental, maybe—but nothing does. He peeks up, head cocked to one side from where he’s buried in Kageyama’s chest.

Kageyama’s already staring at him, eyes narrowed to slits, with only a thin line of the indigo of his irises visible. His bangs shadow his eyes, as well.

He looks pretty, Hinata thinks.

“Why’d you stop?”

Kageyama kisses the furrow between Hinata’s eyebrows. “You’re not bored?”

“Why would I be?”

Kageyama shrugs and Hinata whines at the movement, shuffling to get comfortable again.

“Play them,” Hinata demands.

“They’re slow,” Kageyama says. “Not what you listen to. I’ll play your type.” 

Kageyama scrolls past his files and opens a different playlist. 

“No, wait.” Hinata lunges at his boyfriend’s phone, grabbing his hand instead, “I liked what you played. It’s comforting.”

“It’s weird.”

“‘S not.” Hinata stares, eyes flashing. “But I’ll be honest: I didn’t think you’d listen to this—or listen to music at all.” 

Kageyama looks away, a blush rising on his cheeks.

“But it’s really very sweet, like relaxing and warm and makes me go ‘ _gwaaah_!’” Hinata smiles. “I honestly like it.”

Kageyama holds his breath, staring ahead. He peers over at Hinata from the corner of his eyes. “Are you sure?”

Hinata shrugs. “Why would I lie?”

Kageyama hesitates.

“Just play the song, Bakayama. ‘S nice,” he says, getting comfortable again.

Kageyama huffs, unlocking his phone and tapping at another song. The music fills Shouyou’s ears once again and he sighs, happy.

\----

Tsukishima arrives thirty minutes later, mumbling ‘fucking gross’ at the sight of the two of them cuddling.

The duo shuffles, Kageyama uncaring, but Hinata accuses the blonde of being late, then further complains," _You don’t have the right to say that, ‘cuz you and Yamaguchi are the same too!”_

Hinata half-heartedly pulls away from Kageyama, bored at the sight of Tsukishima. He thinks of the songs, Kageyama, and more excuses to spend time with his boyfriend when they’re not playing volleyball. 

He has an idea.

They study for twenty minutes before practice. When Yamaguchi arrives, Hinata tells him of Tsukishima’s tardiness, frown on his face. The freak duo sits back and sniggers as Yamaguchi chews him out. Then he keeps ranting: about how Tsukishima being lazy, to stop kissing him when he’s angry-

Kageyama smirks at the sight, mouthing ‘fucking gross’ to Tsukishima, who petulantly glares back.

\----

“Let’s go to your house, Kageyama!” Hinata chirps after practice, when they’re locking up.

“Why?”

“I wanna listen to your songs! I wanna know!”

“Ok.” Kageyama says, leaning into his scarf till the red of his cheeks is hidden.

\----

“Wait, how do you know my _playlist_ and _music taste_ exactly?” Hinata asks, later that day while laying on his stomach on Kageyama’s bed.

“You told me?”

“When?”

Kageyama drops the volleyball magazine, swiveling in his desk chair till his knees collide with the bedside. He hums before saying, “First year.”

Hinata bounces, sitting up. “I don’t remember telling you about it.”

“After winning nationals,” Kageyama leans forward. “You were doing your stretches and you gave me your phone. How did you forget, dumbass?”

Hinata’s head tilts to the side. He closes his eyes,eyebrows creasing in concentration.

Kageyama waits.

The middle blocker opens his eyes and slaps the base of his fist flat on his palm. “I don’t remember.”

“Dumbass,” Kageyama says. “But you did. I have the playlist.”

Hinata grins. “Put yours on speaker. I like yours!”

His idea did work. He’s got music, Kageyama, and excuses to spend time with his boyfriend outside volleyball.

Oh, and he also got many cuddles and kisses.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!! I hope you enjoyed it!
> 
> And Thank you [ Anna](https://www.twitter.com/rinpanna), for betaing it!


End file.
